1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having deformable engaging post for readily engaging with a mating hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide electrical connectors with means for securing the connector to a printed circuit board. One kind of boardlock is a snap latch for securing a connector block or housing to the printed circuit board. The snap latch is typically a molded plastic peg which is bifurcated to define a pair of resilient legs having latching barbs or hooks thereon. The legs, during insertion through a hole in the printed circuit board from a first side of the board, deflect inwardly toward the axis of the snap latch. As the hooks on the ends of the legs pass through the hole on the board, the legs bounce back outwardly into a position with shoulders on the hooks extending beyond the periphery of the hole and engaging a second side of the board, thereby securing the connector to the board.
An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,172 issued to Roberts on Jan. 3, 1995 includes a latching post with two legs for mounting to a through-hole recess on a circuit board. As the legs pass through the recess on the board, the legs snap back outwardly into a position with shoulders on the hooks extending beyond the periphery of the hole and engaging a second side of the board, thereby securing the connector to the board. However, the legs will encounter a deformation while passing through the hole in the board, after bending over some extent in the space between two legs, the problem of breakage is particularly prevalent with the brittle plastic material which presently is used quite often in molding connector housings. And the molding process of the post with hook shoulders is also complicated.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.